


Protection For Sure:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 3, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e10 O 'oe A 'owau Nalo Ia Mea (You and Me; It is Hidden), Episode: s10e11 Ka I Ka 'ino No Ka 'ino (To Return Evil for Evil), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Meeting/Meetings, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s10e10 O 'oe A 'owau Nalo Ia Mea (You and Me; It is Hidden), Post-Episode: s10e11 Ka I Ka 'ino No Ka 'ino (To Return Evil for Evil), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking, Undercover, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Adam wants to meet Steve in private, He doesn’t lie, when he can’t tell him what’s going on at the moment, What does Steve say?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Adam Noshimuri
Kudos: 2





	Protection For Sure:

*Summary: Adam wants to meet Steve in private, He doesn’t lie, when he can’t tell him what’s going on at the moment, What does Steve say?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was worried about his lover, Officer Adam Noshimuri, who quit **_Five-O_** out of the blue. But, The Former Seal won’t let it go, cause the former yakuza leader was too important to him. Adam called him an hour later, & wanted to meet him to explain.

The Couple decided to meet in their favorite spot, & they knew that they would have privacy, & not worry about someone eavesdropping on them, & being interrupted. Adam’s breath was caught, as he watched his lover was coming towards him.

“Thanks for coming, I had to make it look good in your office”, Adam said with a sigh, as he was nervous about what is gonna happen next. The **_Five-O Commander_** encouraged him to talk to him.

“You can tell me anything, You know that, Right ?”, He said, as he went to hug him. “I know”, Adam told the hunky brunette, & smiled at him in response to what Steve just told him. So, He started to tell him everything about what happened with Tamiko Masuda being kidnapped.

“You will definitely have our protection for sure, You will be safe, Love, I am proud that you took the initiative to protect Tamiko, You are a great friend to her”, Adam kissed him fiercely, & Steve returned it with equal force. 

“You **_are not_** leaving the team, You are so valuable to us, & to the ohana”, Steve said with a no nonsense tone, The Handsome Asian agreed, “Let’s turn the script on them”, He said, They made a plan, & then filled in Duke afterwards.

The End.


End file.
